Animorphs: The New 'guy'
by jak3combat
Summary: Screwing around with a well respected book series I own a lot of! I rate it T for I decided to play it safe in the later chapters, and I don't know what much else to put here p
1. Chapter 1

**(Author's Note: Nurghhhhh I was meaning to get this damned thing out for quite a while...well enjoy and review!)**

My name is Mark. I'm a freak of nature. I'm the only one of my species. I used to be a human, but I'm not anymore. Now, I'm a Lucario. And I can't tell you my last name, where I live, because both my family, and my friends would be in jeopardy. I know it sounds cliché, but it's cold, hard fact. Anyway, what could I tell you about myself? I was once human, about 14-16, over 6 feet tall. I would guess that I was kinda cute, but meh. I had weird eyes. Most people have hazelnut, blue, or grey eyes or something, while I had, literally, blood red eyes. Of course, now it fits with my body, but it was freaky before.

How did I become a Lucario? I guess it all starts with the Andalite Prince crashing into a construction site in the dead of night. Five other humans were there, but none of them noticed me. I sorta hid from them while they got the power. I guess somehow it got over to me or something, because I felt tingly when the Andalite held a blue cube with them and gave them his power. The next thing that happened, scared the crap out of me. Two roach-like shaped spaceships the size of school busses came out of the sky, along with a huge flying battle axe. I wasn't able to figure out much more, because I ran for it before anything else happened. The only other thing that happened to me at the construction site that night was that I slammed into something that was smaller than me, and I ended up taking it's DNA. I sort of forgotten about it, until I overheard this kid named Marco talk to his best friend, Jake. They thought they were being quiet, but I have sharper ears than most of the other students. I heard everything.

I went to a couple of meetings by this group called The Sharing. It was fun, but I knew something was off about it. I talked to Jake's brother, Tom, and he said I was being overly cautious or something, and that I should just have fun, and become a full member. Jake said the exact opposite.

"Hey Jake, what do you think about this group called the Sharing?" I asked him one day, as he was walking home. I lived about ten blocks away from him, so it wasn't much of a detour.

"I don't think you should be a member of it. That's what I think."

"Think their run by the Yeerks?" I asked him, flatly. He stared at me like I was crazy.

"What are Yeerks?" He said with the tone of someone talking to a crazy person. I grinned.

"You and Marco were talking about the Andalite at the construction site three days ago. I know what happened." I cornered him, basically.

"We weren't at any construction site lately."

"Bull. You, Marco, your cousin, Rachel, her best friend, and someone else was there. You all touched the cube thing. All I really want to know is what happened after that, because I took off after the battle axe thing came down." I told him, and he sighed.

"Ok, the Adalite you saw was the last, living Adalite in our system. He gave us the power to morph. When you ran, one of the Bug fighters, the roach spaceships, was destroyed by his ship. The other one destroyed it. The axe landed, and the only Adalite to become a Controller, taken over by a Yeerk, came out. His name is Visser Three. A Visser is like a General or something to Yeerks. Visser Three turned into a super alien and ate the Adalite. We fled, and I was nearly gutted by another Controller. If you'll come home with me, I'll get the others to come over and we can tell you the rest." He explained. I thought it over for a while and nodded.

"Fine, but don't trick me or anything." I agreed. Jake nodded and led me to his place.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tom's out for a while, so we can talk here." He said while looking up at the sky. A Red Tailed Hawk circled above us before landing in a tree. "Hey Tobias! Go get the others. Emergency meeting." He told of the hawk, which nodded and took off.

"Uhhh..."

"Tobias is one of the members of our group, the Animorphs. Marco thought of the name. We can morph into anything as long as we can get it's DNA. I can morph into my dog, a flea, a lizard, a wolf, and a tiger." He explained.

"...I think I got the power to morph, too. I mean, I slammed into something on my way out of the construction site and I felt my hand tingle, like it was absorbing something. I don't know what it was though. All I can tell you that it was furry and smaller than me."

"Wasn't a Hork-Bajir, as Marco dubbed it, it's a walking salad shooter."

"A what?"

"I'll tell you later." He said and walked inside as Marco jogged down the street at us. I stepped inside too and followed Jake to his room. A minute later, Marco burst in and demanded to know what was going on. Jake wouldn't say unto the other two got there and Tobias perched himself on Jake's dresser.

"Hi." I gave a short wave before going silent again, making the others look at me.

"This is something very important, Marco, because you were wondering. Our secret's been undone since we became what we are now. He," A short nod to me, "was at the construction site that night and saw half of what happened. Then a few days later, he overheard me and Marco," Glare to said person. "Talking about Yeerks. Who has a suggestion as to what we should do?"

"Kill him." Marco said at once. "I don't trust him at all. Especially with those eyes. Freaking weird, man." I glared at him before turning to Jake.

"Not so fast, Marco. He thinks that he's able to morph, too. He says he felt tingly when he slammed into something while running off that night." Marco snickered before being elbow jabbed by Rachel in the stomach.

"Yea, I don't know what it was, but all I can remember of it was that it was short, I would guess at about 4 feet tall, and was really furry." I said.

"Hey, if you could try, would you be able to turn into it?" The black girl, Cassie, asked me. I nodded and started thinking, really hard. The first thing I noticed was what should be pain, but at the same time, there wasn't. My bones were compacting themselves into smaller, denser versions of themselves. M body started growing blue, black, and creamish colored fur everywhere. And I was getting shorter. When all of that was done, I was barely four feet tall, and I was really furry, like I said. The next thing that happened was nubs coming out the back of my head, three more nubs growing out of my chest and backs of my hands, and my ears migrating to the top of my head while getting dog-like. The nubs on the back of my head grew into sensors of some sort while the ones on my chest and hands became spikes. A little dull, but could rip flesh if used hard enough.

Once I was done morphing, I guessed that two minutes went past. The others stared at me in amazement.

"Cassie...What is he?" Rachel asked her, who apparently, is the animal nut of the group.

"I don't know Rachel, he's an alien or something." She managed to say. I didn't know what else they were expecting, so I struggled out of my clothes because they were snaring me to the point where I couldn't move. My entire body was covered in fur, and it looked like I was wearing pants. I looked back, and saw that I had a tail, too.

Let's get him up, Jake. See if he can walk on those legs. Said a voice in my mind. Jake grabbed my arm and helped me get to my feet, but as soon as he came into contact with me, I suddenly grew a large sense of loyalty to him for some reason. I held my head and groaned.

"You ok, Mark?" He asked with concern.

[I'm fine, Master.] I groaned. **([ means my "thought speak", because Lucario speech and thought speak are two very different things.)**

"Woah, where did the 'master' thing come in? If anyone's a master, it's me." Marco said while I waited for Jake to say something.

"He's probably caught in the creature's mind, Marco. Mark, listen to me. I am not your master. You are a human, not...whatever you are. Try to gain control over it. Don't let it beat you." He tried to get me back. Human? Oh, right. I snapped back and nearly fell down.

[Woah... this is cool!] I grinned and flexed my body around, getting used to it. I pointed a paw at a tree outside, because the window was opened a little, and something spherical flew from it and slammed into the tree, making a clean hole in it.

"Jeez..." Jake remarked.

Could be useful, fighting against a Hork-Bajir or a Taxxon. Tobias called out. I just looked at my paws. Marco was probably thinking of something.

"Hey Cassie, think he could live with you? We know both his parents are Controllers."

[WHAT?!] I screamed, causing Marco to hold his head in pain.

"Sorry to let it drop on you, Mark. But Marco's right, both of your parents are Controllers. We saw them in the Yeerk pool the last time we hit it." Cassie said, trying to comfort me at the same time. It worked, because I calmed down almost instantly. Must've been an animal thing. I stayed silent for a long time, until Jake shook my shoulder.

"Time to turn human again." He informed me, but I just jumped out the window and ran off, sealing my fate. Of course, I didn't know this at the time, but I did know that it's been two hours since I morphed. For the next several days, I've been hiding out in the woods. I know Tobias has been watching me, because what other hawk would watch a dog-like creature for so long without doing anything? One day, while I was cooking a fish I caught in a stream, Cassie came up to me.

"Hey Mark. We have someone who'd like to see you, and he might know what you are. Come on over, Ax." She said and stepped out of the way as an alien walked up. 'Ax' was about the size of a human, and pretty much is what you'd get when you stick a human, a deer, a scorpion, and blue dye into a blender and blend it on high. And also add 2 fingers too many on each hand along with no mouth and two extra eyes on stalks into the mix, and you get Ax.

[What is Ax?] I asked Cassie.

"He's an Andalite. He's the late Prince's brother. He wants to talk to you." She informed me and stepped away.


End file.
